Lights, Camera, For Your Entertainment!
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: The students of Bayville High compete to see who's the best performer. Kurt has the perfect performance in mind for a special someone. Logurt.


**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

Tonight was the kids performance at their school. They all were doing something they made. It had to involve music and dancing and needless to say, I was forced into going. But a part of me wanted to see what the Elf would come up with. Knowing him, it's probably gonna have my attention. I hope this won't be a waste of my time. Hmph.

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I have to perform well tonight. Logan will be watching. I giggled happily to myself as I got dressed in my choice of costume and winked at myself in the mirror. Show time!

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Bayville High's own, Kurt Wagner!" The crowd cheered, especially my fellow mutants and class mates as the gym went dark. Being pitch black, I was safe to teleport to the center of the stage. Evan and Scott were beside me and felt air blow past them as I ported between them.

"You ready to do this, man?" Evan asked as I took my position down on the floor. I smirked and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

"Good luck, man. I'm sure you'll grab Logan's attention after this." Scott assured me and I'm smiled as the spotlight hit me. Wolf whistles and cat calls echoed throughout the arena seeing my rather risqué appearance. I was dressed in tight patent leather pants, no shirt, a spiked dog like collar around my neck, white gloves, three-inch black high heels, and a top hat with a purple feather sticking out from the top along with some other accessories. I had Scott and Evan holding a chain that attached to my collar. The song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert began to play and I slowly began to work my way up, my body moving fluidly and smoothly, showing off every curve and dip in my body. I moved like no other girl in the school could as the show began, everyone standing and cheering. I began to sing along and kept my eyes on one man, Logan. Logan stared right back and through the darkness, I could see a smirk on his lips. As the song progressed, I began to let my hands roam my body, sweat trickling down my chest and six-pack abdomen. I dipped down low off a chair, coming up nice and slow, letting my hand run up my leg and to my backside, gaining screams and whistles from the students. It was then that I began to incorporate some rather…adult dancing. All my male dancers began to surround me, grabbing onto me wherever they could. I pushed them away and placed my leg on top of the folded metal chair, and tossed my head back, running my hand up my chest, my face flushing deep red. Needless to say I saw Logan beginning to become rather uncomfortable in his seat. I smirked. I knew I had him.

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

Oh, that damn Elf is gonna get it when we get home. His clothing already got me hard the moment I saw him but the way he was moving and dancing made me think I was dreaming. I could only sit and watch in amazement as I watched him touch his body. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and shifted in my seat, trying to find a more comfortable spot for little Wolverine to sit without bursting through my jeans. A pole was then shown and Kurt worked it like a pro. He was better than any stripper I had ever seen. By now, cash was being thrown at him and the crowd was on their feet.

"Kurt's very talented, wouldn't you say Logan?" Charles asked, a smirk on his face. I turned red and stared at Kurt who stared right back.

"Yeah. Very talented." Kurt winked and the crowd went nuts. He soon finished and I was about to jump from the stands to tackle him.

"Thank you Kurt Wagner, next up is Kitty Pride!" I sighed irritated and looked at Jean.

"Hey, Red. I'd like to stay and watch the rest but I kind of have to go take care of something." Jean smirked mischievously and looked down at my obvious boner.

"Watching Kurt really got to you didn't it?" I turned red and growled, turning away. She giggled and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and she winked.

"Go show him a good time, Logan. And make sure to wash the sheets before the Professor gets home." I smirked and gave a nod. I took off to find Kurt.

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I received many of congratulations and flowers along with some cash from my fellow competitors as they all crowded around me.

"That was awesome, Kurt!"

"I've never seen someone dance like that!"

"You're like a male stripper - only better!"

I laughed nervously and thanked them.

"Hey, kid." Everyone's attention turned to Logan and I smiled at him trying to hide his obvious erection.

"I have to go, everyone. Sorry!" They all groaned as Logan and I stepped into the dressing room in which was unoccupied

"Did you enjoy the show Lo—" I was shoved against the wall and forced into a rough kiss. I moaned as his knee slid up against my now pre-hardened member. He began to leave bite marks on my neck, bruising my skin.

"L—Logan!" I moaned, digging my nails into his back. He looked at me and smirked.

"That was one hell of a performance, Elf." He then took my hand and turned off my watch, reverting me back to my old self.

"I thought you might like it." I admitted, my blue fur turning darker. He leaned in closer, placing his hands on the wall behind me, his hot breath on my face. His knee grazed against my now hard member, causing me to moan and arch my back slightly. His arms wrapped themselves around my slender waist and pulled me closer, causing the friction downstairs to become even more apparent.

I threw my head back, letting out a rather loud moan. Logan nipped at the tip of my ear and licked the blood.

"Quiet, Elf. You don't want them to hear you do you?"

"S—Sorry, Logan. It's just…when you do that…" He looked at me with a sly smirk and licked his lips, my face burning hot.

"It gets you excited, right?" I nodded embarrassed and he closed his eyes, his hand reaching down to my hips. I moaned quietly as he began to roam his hands over my backside.

"Well, how about we go home and you can finish your little performance for me? In our bed?" I was excited beyond belief and seeing Logan with a sexy look in his eyes and a body I couldn't refuse, I nodded, panting heavily, sweat trickling down my forehead.

"Ja. Let's go, mein liebe." He smiled and kissed me as I ported us home. Maybe I should start giving Logan lap dances…


End file.
